Capture The Diamond
Capture The Diamond Season 2 Capture The Diamond was a series by Evanz111 and AkashV22 where each would have their own teams build a fortress to hide a diamond, and then the first to capture the other's would win. The series lasted two seasons over the course of a year with Evanz's team winning both seasons. Though not the first season of Capture the Diamond, it is the first (and only) season after Evanz's first appearance in the premier of Quick Build Challenge being uploaded almost half a year after between September 13th and November 9th of 2012. Rules * Both teams have 5 episodes to build their castle in creative mode (with breaks between the episodes where more building occurs) followed by 5 episodes of raiding the other team's castle in search for the diamond. ** Both teams must hide the diamond within their castle somewhere it can be obtained without dying. * First team to find the other's diamond wins. * During the raiding phase, you can't destroy or place blocks. Evanz notes this was a rule added after it was abused in Season 1. (It is later revealed Rage and likely Hollow argued for this rule to be added for a long time before the start of the series.) ** Both teams however can destroy "flammable" blocks such as wool and wood. ** TNT can't destroy blocks. Teams Evanz's Team / Blue Team * AlexB113 * Brutishkiller (Rage) * SamTills * peasy93 (Hollow) Akash's Team / Green Team * malrotheo * PlasticSmoothie * Hademar * MilesOver666 Build Phase Episode 1 Capture the Diamond: Episode 1 - Best Castle Entrance Ever! (Blue Team) This episode consists of introducing the teams, stating the rules, and ends with the foundation of the walls and lava moat having been built. The episode begins with Evanz and Akash introducing their respective teams before breaking into seperate calls and building their respective castles on the opposite side of a hilly plains from each other. Evanz's team begins by building two separate castles far apart from each other. While Rage and Hollow work on the front walls, Evanz begins work on the lava moat. Evanz asks Rage where he plans to hide the diamond as Rage was the one who came up with the build plan, with Rage saying "That's the secretest of secrets." leading Hollow to call him out for not having any idea where he would hide it. Evanz later reveals that they banned SamTills from talking over voice as 5 people talking would be too chaotic. Rage meanwhile reveals the redstone contraption he has been working on to be a impassible piston wall to push everyone heading for the entrance in the lava. After getting his fill of laughs, Rage changes the timing to make it fairly possible. Episode 2 Capture the Diamond: Episode 2 - TNT Roof? Realistic Enough! (Blue Team) This episode consists of Evanz's team trying to redstone while Evanz builds the entrance room. The episode starts a little after the first video, with Rage and Hollow uncharacteristically silent. Evanz asks the two why they aren't talking, stating that they need to carry the video. Evanz looks up to see Sam /fill a large area with TNT high in the air above the castle. After ignoring it for a while, Evanz asks why it's there, and Sam says he can't be arsed to explain. Episode 3 Capture the Diamond: Episode 3 - Professional, Affordable! (Blue Team) This episode sees Evanz finishing the first series of rooms, Rage and Hollow working on various parts near the front and near Evanz, while Sam works on his own plans with the TNT as Alex builds towards the back of the castle. The strategy throughout this episode shifts from focusing on the entrance being near impossible to making the interior a winding maze ending with a large TNT filled sand-fall trap. Episode 4 Capture the Diamond: Episode 4 - TNT Barrage! (Blue Team) Evanz works on various filler rooms, Alex finishes his TNT trap, Rage and Hollow work on the tower to the TNT trap, and Alex fills the rooms throughout the castle with traps. Episode 5 Capture the Diamond: Episode 5 - Hiding the Diamond! (Blue Team) In this final building episode, Evanz adds a room in reference to where the diamond was hidden in the first season. Alex adds a few more traps. Rage and Hollow add onto the top floor after the TNT trap. The strategy continues to expand as they begin planting chests across the castle. While all this happens, Sam's keyboard stops working and he unmutes himself to express his frustration at his situation. At the end of the episode, they agree to hide the diamond in one of the hundreds of chests along the TNT sandtraps walls, getting increasingly sadistic with every new idea Rage has of where to place the diamond. Intermission The Intermission shows Rage going throughout the castle displaying the traps, obstacles, and whatever else lies in the way of Akash's team as Evanz follows him through. The first portion of the video is spent on the Lava moat, which is now shown to contain a unforgiving though still possible series of twenty four block jumps, concluding with a timed piston wall staircase up to a locked iron door meaning someone would have to die to unlock the door just so the second person to get to that point could enter. It takes Rage so long to get through it on even creative mode that Evanz cuts a portion of it out, and speeds up another portion with Benny hill music playing. The first room inside the castle is a blank stone room with an iron door and lever at the end. Clicking the lever removes the floor underneath the first two blocks in front of the door to reveal a drop into lava. The left wing of the castle leads to the library which houses a bookcase maze with a singular chest at the end followed by a number of dud rooms to waste the green team's time. The top of the staircase leads to an impossible 5 block jump over lava, with the only way around being a parkour staircase past the shrine to the first season's blue team member's. The parkour includes a 3 block corner jump with a ceiling. The parkour staircase goes all the way up through the tower with a hundred chests waiting at the top, all of them duds. If you forego this parkour staircase and instead head down the corridor through dispensers with arrows, it will lead you down to a fork. the higher elevated one leads to a large series of corridors with cobwebs, traps, and dud rooms throughout. Choosing to go further down leads to the bottom of the tower to the TNT trap, filled with iron bar and ladder jumps all the way up the tower over lava. The TNT trap consists of pressureplates over either sand or sandstone over TNT. If you step on a sand block the block will drop, killing you. If you step on a sandstone block, you will progress safely. Rage demonstrates where the diamond is among the hundreds along the sand parkour's walls as Evanz plays Benny hill music after rage drops off of the walls onto a chest slightly below, and does a series of four block jumps over chests to the actual diamond's location above water. Category:Series